Secrets Hidden Behind Closed Doors (Smut Fic)
by Falling Nightskies
Summary: Quick summary. AU Alaric and Jenna are already married when Gilbert parents die. Katherine is Elena's twin. Katherine's lived with Jenna and Alaric most her life. Crime is encouraged in the family. Warnings incest and underage. Basically a whole lotta smut and getting people in bed. So far f/m/f


The Saltzman family has just moved back to Mystic Falls after 9 years away. I mean Elena and Jeremy Saltzman-Gilbert have always lived there but since there parents died their aunt Jenna, Aunt Jenna's husband and Katherine moved back to take custody. Alaric had never lived in Mystic falls before he found it a good change of pace. He lived in New Orleans with his Wife Jenna and Adopted daughter/niece Katherine. Katherine was Jenna's niece and Elena twin but she had many problem at home like conflicts and ridiculing Elena so Jenna adopted her when she was 7 with her newly wed husband Alaric. Katherine adjusted and even started calling them Mom and Dad sometimes not that she cared mostly to get out of trouble.

They live in a dollhouse of sorts. They appear to be the perfect family but it's all for show as their doll faces. Everything is as fake as the smiles plastered on their faces. Everyone thinks that they are the perfect family but hell they are just not by society's definition. How to describe the kids?

 _ **"The son is smoking cannabis. One of the twins is contemplating Suicide the other, contemplating Homicide."**_

It's true Jeremy is smoking and taking pills almost everyday, Elena Elena..Elena is a very sad girl who never feels like she's good enough and is so depressed since her parents death she tried to slit her wrist and Katherine? Well she fractured a guys skull with a baseball bat when he called her a whore. In her defense he kinda deserved it and she sure as hell wasn't sorry about it. Alaric was not happy to hear what she did he actually put her over his knee for getting caught. It wasn't too bad though he is finally realizing he may need to find a different way of punish her because she might be enjoying it to much. Katherine is very much a sadistic masochistic he has learnt that in the past few years. But her sadistic side will always overrule her masochistic side no matter what.

The Saltzman are a very...Close family and quite violent, lawbreaking family. Elena and Jeremy are still mostly unaware probably since it's been less then a month since the joined the family but that will change soon.

Jeremy was accused of murder a charge quickly dropped after Alaric had a talk with the sheriff. Apparently Jeremy killed a drug dealer that stole from him. Alaric was so proud he toke Jeremy to the shooting range to see what Jeremy preferred. Hands on or other. He came home that night and headed to his room as Jeremy went to his, he found his wife being eaten out by Katherine, Nothing new.

Jenna had been laid out leg wide and head and upper torso resting against the head board completely naked as Katherine licks and pushes her tongue into Jenna cunt. Jenna's moaning lowly as she threads a hand threw her niece hair and arching her hips to try riding the girls face. Katherine moves back up to focus on her clit. She huffs a laugh when she see Alaric in the room watching them heatedly as he undresses. Alaric walks over stroking himself as he moves to lye on the bed next to Jenna, just watching them.

He loves watching them, he can't until they get Jeremy and Elena in here too, but one step at a time.

He leans over kisses his wife as he can see shes getting close. She full on withering as he pulls back, He moves hand trailing of his adoptive daughter bare back. He pulls his hand away rolling on his side to reach the night stand, pulling out a condom. He pauses for a second before putting it back. He really can't be bothered to use one today. He goes back to trailing a hand over her back telling her how good she is. Jenna eyes are clamped shut, her toes are curled and her moans are getting so much louder.

He watches as she falls over the edge, shuddering and legs tightening around Katherine's upper torso. Alaric waits until Katherine pulls back and Jenna to come down before pulling the teen up grabbing her sides, pulling her on top of him. He kisses her harshly.

"Ride him." Jenna breaths out now rolled onto her side watching them, still panting and looking dazed. The girl doesn't hesitates, pulling herself from the kiss and lift her hips, shuffling forward a bit. She reaches a hand down gripping Alaric heavy cock in her hand as she line him up. Ric groans at how wet she is. He reaches his hand to caress her side as she bite her lip and sinks down slowly. As she about half way down he grabs her hip and he thrust up hard and fast. She let out a chocked off scream. He leans up quickly wrapping and arm around her waist flipping the over so her back is against the bed and legs wrapped loosely around him as he just starts pounding into her relentlessly.

Her nails dig into his back and her mouth is open in a silent scream. He fucks her hard and rough until Jenna punches him in the shoulder letting him knowing he might be getting a bit too rough. He looks between both of them slowing down alot. Jenna's hands run between them focusing mostly on Katherine's breasts. Pinching pulling and digging her nails into the eliciting moans from the teen. She grins at the girl as Alaric pulls back to get better leverage, Know kneeling between her legs. Jenna smiles at the dazed and look of pleasure on Katherine's face. Jenna moves, starting to run her hands, threading them in her long brunette hair. Katherine reaches a hand up, gripping at the back of Jenna's neck and pulling her down for a heated kiss.

One of Jenna hand moves down her torso down to her clit, rubbing little circles as Alaric's pace gets faster. He oves when she gets like this, giving him control when she has to be in control with anyone else. Katherine's whining now and begging.

"Please, Fuck. Daddy please Fuck me harder." She begs and keens. Alaric moans as she calls him that, he never has been able to deny her anything when she does. He starts thrusting harder,rougher much like he was before but now she moaning much louder and clenching around him.

Jenna leans down and whispers in her ear. "He loves it when you call him that." She out huffs in amusement. A litany of pleas fall from the teen's lips mostly along the line of yes, daddy please, fuck. Her entire body tenses as her back arches. She hands bunch in the sheet and her toes curls as her body shudders. She shouts as she comes tightening and clamping down Alaric. He follows of the edge as she's still shuddering. He grips her hips harshly as he comes inside of her, groaning. She slumps back on the mattress panting as he rests, still inside of her.

She closes her eyes relaxing as Alaric pulls out, semen trickling out of her as he does. Jenna grabs her, pulling her close and Alaric flops onto next to her on the bed. Jenna spoons against the girl kissing at her neck as she calms and comes down. She finally comes down and just feels so content being there but knows she has to go up to her and Jeremy's room.

She's rooming with Jeremy because the bed still need to be fixed in Elena's and well Elena has been grieving allot, understandable but Elena does need some space. Jeremy's nice about it anyway and if he wasn't Katherine would probably of kicked him to the couch. Alaric leans over and cup her face as he kisses her gently before pulling back. She leans up kissing Jenna before reluctantly pulling herself from the bed. She pick up her nighty and throws it over her hand before tiredly heading upstairs She heads into the bathroom for a moment cleaning herself off before entering her room.

"Hey Katy" Jeremy looks up to her from his place on his bed as she comes in.

"Hey Jer." She tiredly waves at him. "How was your day." She asks even though she doesn't really couldn't care.

"Uncle 'Ric toke me shooting again. I so cool, I'm getting so much better." He brags as she flops down on her bed, about 1.5 feet from his. Not much space between.

"I remember when Dad taught me, though I always prefer blunt weapon with force." Katherine speaks thoughtfully as she yawns.

"I heard, what did 'Ric do anyway as punishment for getting caught?" Jeremy looks over to her with a stupid grin on her face. Reagan just laughs in response.

"He was angry but I took care of it."

"Okay then." He huff out in amusement shaking his head. Katherine laughs as she leans over to the nightstand between their beds. "Night." He teases but freezes when he looks her over seeing her night raise up her thigh. He's eyes are locked on her olive skin.

"Night Jer." She laughs as she flicks off the lamp and rolls to her other side, facing away from him. He's eyes are glued on her in the dark but he shakes it off before rolling over facing the other way, going to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading remeber to Fav follow and Review! This is my firs fic without an oc so yay! Suggestion on pairings welcome and encouraged.**.


End file.
